


Is it your shirt?

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Game Night, family arguements, its mainly kara lena and alex, lowkey ooc but eh, the rest are like there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: I need to get something off my chest?Is it your shirt?





	

Kara quickly walked up to Jess’ desk at the front entrance of L-Corp. “Hi. I uh, I need to talk to Ms. Luthor.”

“Do you have an appointment,” Jess replied monotonously without looking up. Kara fiddled with her fingers.

“Um no?” she said.

“Then unfortunately you’ll have to wait until-,” Jess paused when she finally lifted her head. Her eyes narrowed. “Kara Danvers?” Lena had told Jess to let Kara in and any point and described her as a keen reported with glasses and a smile that could cure cancer, before quickly turning away in embarrassment. 

“Yes?” Jess sighed and told Kara to go straight up much to her surprise. She knocked, attentively on Lena’s door and nervously opened as she heard her girlfriend beckon her in. Lena smiled when she saw Kara walk into her office and greeted her with a tight hug.

“Not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here, darling?”Unbeknownst to Lena the night before Kara had told Alex she was going to tell Lena about her secret identity because she didn’t want to continue a relationship on a lie, not when she was falling deeply and quickly with Lena. Not that she told Alex that, to Alex they were simply friends. Alex sometimes couldn’t look pass the Luthor name which would make Kara grit her teeth until it hurt.

_“I’m going to do it tomorrow.”_   
_“No you’re not.”_   
_“Yes I am.”_   
_“You’re not.”_   
_“I am. Maggie?”_   
_“She is.”_   
_“SHE ISN’T.”_   
_“I am!”_   
_“Fine! Fine!”_

“There’s, well there is something I have to get off my chest.” Kara frowned when she saw Lena crossing her fingers.

“Is it your shirt, please say it’s your shirt,” Lena said smirking.

“Well actually, it is,” she laughed at her own joke but Lena’s eyebrows shot up.

“I mean we’re doing that for the first time shouldn’t it be somewhere with a bed?” Lena joked to ease the tension that seemed to be radiating off Kara. “Well . . . what is it, love?” Kara inhaled deeply and slowly moved her fingers to the top of her shirt to undo the buttons. As she revealed her family crest that was settled on her chest she slowly looked up at Lena who was leaning against her desk with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m- I’m Supergirl,” Kara stated. There was a pause.

“Is this when I’m supposed to gasp in shock and fall to the floor because the surprise is oh-so overwhelming? Because I can do that if it makes you feel better.”

“Wait what? You knew? How?” Lena tilted her head at Kara and smiled softly. She stepped slightly forward and slid her arms around Kara’s waist. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders and looked at her, waiting for an explanation. 

“You are the most extraordinary thing I’ve laid eyes on, for you to think that taking off your glasses would stop me from seeing the most important person in my life, then you’re clearly unaware of how infatuated I am for you Kara Danvers,” Lena said smiling. Kara just stared at her attempting to form a coherent sentence. “Also you walked in with Clark Kent the first time we met so I immediately had my suspicions,” Lena finished. 

“Clark? Wha- what do you mean? He’s just Clark, normal Clark, causal, normal Clark that just happens to know me through some mutual friends,” Kara said stuttering to which Lena shook her head.

“Do I need to remind you who my brother is? Don’t worry, I’ve kept it quiet for years and kept my knowledge of your identity away from even you. You can trust me.” Kara looked at Lena with adoration in her eyes and smiled gently at her.

“I would never doubt my trust in you.” Kara leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek that made her blush. “Come round mine tonight?”

“Sure, 7 sound okay? Lena asked releasing Kara. “I have some work to finish.” Kara slowly back to the door smirking. 

“Yeah, everyone else usually comes at 6,” she said quickly. Lena’s head snapped up.

“Everyone else? Kara who is everyone else?” Kara was already out the door so Lena could only see her head as she was poking it in. 

“Sorry baby, I can’t hear you I’m too far away, see you tonight,” Kara said finally shutting the door and leaving.

“You literally have super hearing!” yelled Lena after Kara and dropped into her chair. “You’re lucky I love you,” she whispered to herself.

 

“Hey guys,” Kara said welcoming James and Winn. “You’re late.”

“By three minutes,” Winn argued, smiling. Alex came up behind Kara and plucked the wine bottle that James had in his hand off of him.

“And that’s three minutes too many,” Alex smirked. Kara beckoned the boys in and they all sat in the living room saying a quick hello to Maggie and Mon-el who were already there. 

“Okay, the pizza will be here at 7:30-,”

“Can we watch a few episodes of friends then?” Winn asked and everyone nodded. They all settle into the sofa, Kara at the very end, closest to the door so she could get up quickly. It got to 6:50 and Kara panicked after realising she had told exactly no one that Lena was coming round.

“Hey guys,” she said pulling them away from yet another Ross and Rachel argument. “Hypothetically speaking, if I was to invite someone else around to join us, and this is only hypothetical, how would you all feel?” Winn, James and Mon-el all agreed the more the merrier, Maggie gave a nonchalant shrug and Kara smiled. “Cool. Alex?”

“It depends, hypothetically, who it is?” There was a knock on the door at that moment and everybody looked at Kara.

“Funny story,” she said nervously laughing as she got up, “it’s not hypothetical at all and it’s Lena Luthor. Play nice,” she said really quickly and opened the door. “Hey!”

_“What!”_ Kara heard Alex yell behind her but chose to ignore it and pulled Lena into a tight hug.

“Either you just told your sister you’re secretly married and moving to Brazil or you forgot to mention I was coming,” Lena whispers into Kara’s ear they’re hugging. Kara pulled away slightly to look at Lena sheepishly. “The latter or the former?”

“The latter,” she mumbled looking down to the ground. Lena placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head just to smile at her.

“I should probably say my welcomes because they’re all staring.” Kara whipped around to see each pair of eyes on the two girls in the doorway. Kara placed a hand on the bottom on Lena’s back pushing her in gently so she could close the door. “Hi, I’m Lena Luthor,” she says introducing herself to Mon-el who quickly jumped and shook her hand eagerly.

“Mon-el,” he smiled.

“Ms. Luthor, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” James said, smiling a little.

“You too, Mr. Olsen,” she nodded politely. “Winn! It’s lovely to see you,” Lena said to a blushing Winn. Kara looked surprised at the warmth in Lena’s voice to him.

“And you Lena, I’m glad you haven’t forgot my name,” he said nervously.

“How could I, you’re almost as smart as me, I can’t forget my competitions name,” she winked at him before turning to Kara and whispering, “he’s so much smarter than me it’s almost intimidating.” Winn blushed Kara giggled and fiddled with her glasses which made Maggie lift and eyebrow and stand up to shake Lena’s hand.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer.”

“Lena Luthor.”

“Nice grip,” Maggie says smirking at Lena who ginned back.

“Right back at you.” Kara held her breath because Alex was next and Alex clearly didn’t like Lena; the DEO had always been very straight with their agents. Supers meant good, Luthors meant bad. 

“Luthor,” Alex said shortly, everyone in the room tensed.

“Danvers.”

“You have quite the reputation.”

“Alex,” Kara warned. Alex’s eyes snapped to Kara who was glaring at her in anger. Lena’s confidence didn’t falter one bit and she smiled at Alex.

“Well Agent Danvers, we can’t all stay under the radar like you.” Alex gritted her teeth.

“Lena, please.” Lena turned to look at Kara who was stood behind her, begging her with her eyes to stop. Lena smiled softly at Kara and walked over to her. Kara sat on the sofa and pulled Lena down. Winn pressed play and the ‘Friends’ episode continued. Kara rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder and pressed her forehead to the side of Lena’s head. “If it means you two will never look at each other, which would kill me, but it means you can be in the same room, then don’t but I’ll always need my sister and I’ll always want you.” Lena sighed and leaned into Kara.

“I’ll do everything I can to get along with your sister, Kara I promise you that,” she said barely above a whisper. “It’s just hard.” Kara snaked an arm around the Lena’s waist and pulled her into her, hoping to be hidden by James and Mon-el. The girls leaned back on the sofa close together but couldn’t hide their touches from the detective at the end of the sofa who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

 

Half hour or so later the pizza arrived and everyone sat around the table, Lena was between Kara and Winn. Once they had finished, Lena insisted she’s clear up whilst the rest went back to the sofa and get a game ready. Much to Kara’s dismay Lena wouldn’t let her help and sent her away with her friends. Lena got to packing away the last of the dishes when she came to a little dish Mon-el used for his sauces and she didn’t know where it were to go. “Darling,” she called from the kitchen forgetting there were other people here. Kara’s head poked up from the sofa.

“Yeah babe,” she answered almost be instinct.

“Where does this little dish go?” Lena turned around holding it up and was met with the group staring at them in amusement, disbelief and in one, anger. Kara frowned in confusion at Lena’s face and then widened her eyes and turned slowly to Alex who was clenching her jaw, next to her Maggie was trying to hold in her snickers.

“Babe?” Alex questioned standing up looking at Lena who raised her head and looked Alex in the eye.

“So um funny story, like the hypothetical one before, Lena and I have been dating for a little bit.” Kara ducked her head in embarrassment as Winn and Mon-el put up their hand for a high-five. 

“Kara, don’t joke right now,” Alex says angrily. Lena walked over to Kara who had now also stood up. “How do you think Eliza would feel having a Luthor with her daughter,” she said saying the name with spite. Kara heard Lena’s sharp intake of breath and though she looked calm Kara knew from Lena’s quick heartbeat that she was affected by Alex’s comment. 

“Don’t you dare use her name against her,” Kara all but snarled to Alex who was surprised at her sister’s tone. “Lena goddamn Luthor is a better woman in than most people here in National City. Her name drags her down every single day of her life and yet she is the kindest and most generous person I know. She is so much more than I deserve and so much more I could dream of.” Kara felt Lena’s hand slip into hers and Alex looked speechless. “Alex I love you but I also love Lena.” Lena’s hand tightened on Kara’s after hearing it for the first time. “I’m going ask if you can go, take a walk and come back if you think you can handle this. If you can’t then, I’ll figure something because I don’t want to lose either of you.” Alex nodded and left the apartment, Kara quickly grabbing her hand and squeezing before she left. She then felt Lena slip from her grip and watched her walked briskly into Kara’s room.

“You scored a hottie,” Maggie said from the other side of the sofa still sat down making the men laugh.

“Talk about upgrading,” James said winking at Kara.

“I wouldn’t say upgrade,” Winn argued. “You’re a beautiful man James.”

“You’re so gay bro,” Mon-el said jumping in.

“Yes . . .” Winn started slowly. “As are you, which is a big factor of us being in a relationship,” he finished lifting his hand along with Mon-el’s who was still gripping Winn’s. Everyone laughed and Kara made her way to her bedroom to Lena before Maggie grabbed her wrist.

“You shouldn’t spare her for hurting you like that but it’s the DEO. She’ll come around and see in love you two are, all she wants is your happiness,” Maggie whispered. 

“I know.” Maggie let go of Kara and she walked into her darkened room where Lena was looking out the window sniffing. She didn’t hear Kara come in so jump when she wrapped her arms around Lena’s midsection and placed her chin on her shoulder once more.

“Don’t be too angry at Alex, it’s hard not to judge someone like me, she just wants you to be safe,” Lena said quietly and dropped her head onto Kara’s shoulder behind her. 

“She’s just looking out for her little sister.”

“She could’ve handled it better.”

“Yes, but she works for the DEO and what I’ve heard, everything they’ve taught her for years that was ‘better’. Remember who you are and why she got defensive about a Luthor.”

“But you’re not just a Luthor.”

“I know I’m not, but you can understand her stance. She loves you Kara, and would do whatever it takes to protect you.”

“Why are you defending Alex so much when she was so rude about you?” Kara pouted, looking at Lena’s reflection in the mirror.

“Because I understand how much you want to protect your siblings from anything. I still want to protect Lex now, I want to wrap him up in a fluffy blanket and hold him, still in that cell rotting away, but with me holding him from time to time.” Kara’s arms tightened around Lena.

“I love you,” Kara said, tucking her face into Lena’s neck and placing a kiss there. Lena let out a noise which was a mix between and sigh and a sob. She turned in Kara’s arms and placed hands on either side of Kara’s face.

“I love you Kara.”

“Would you still love me if I told you game night is every week and you have to come now because rules are rules,” Kara smiled.

“Even then.” A light knock interrupted their embrace and Alex gingerly stepped into the room. Lena placed a quick kiss on Kara’s head and walked out of the room. Alex quickly walked to Kara and crashed into her with a hug that she gladly returned.

“I’m so sorry,” Alex said sadly. “I didn’t mean for my job to get in the way of how I personally see people.” Kara let Alex hug her for a few moments before pulling away and sitting on the edge of her bed, Alex joining her. 

“I’m in love with Lena.” Alex nodded. “I don’t want to worry you but I would quite literally die for her, Alex. I need you in my life and couldn’t live without you. I want you to look pass her last name because she is so much more than that.”

“I can see it, I saw it when she walked in I just didn’t want to but she looks at you like you hung the stars and you look at her like she made each flower grow and the touch of her fingers.”

“When I’m with her Alex, just everything feels inevitable and it is terrifying, but the terrifying when you’re on a rollercoaster and you’re about to that drop that makes your stomach flip.” Alex looked at her sister as she rambled on about Lena and she wants to slap herself for letting the DEO infiltrate her brain that made her see Lena as villain and not as Kara’s girlfriend.

“I’m so happy you’re happy.” Alex hugged Kara once more. “Would you mind sending Lena in here?” Kara seemed hesitant but a few minutes later Lena walked confidently into Kara’s room. Alex stepped forward to her. “Lena,” she said shakily. “I am so sorry. I have no way to justify or try to make an excuse to my actions I just want you to forgive me. I’m sorry. I love Kara and didn’t mean to hurt he, or even you like that.” Lena sat on Kara’s bed and patted the space next to her silently asking Alex to sit. Lena grabbed Alex’s hand and took it into her lap much to Alex’s surprise.

“I forgave you as soon as you finished grilling me for my last name. You’re here to protect your sister Alex, I understand. I just need you, for Kara’s sake, to know that I may be a Luthor but that doesn’t mean I’m planning mass murder every second of the day. It’s just every now and then.” Alex laughed and was impressed how Lena could make an uncomfortable situation into a more welcoming one.

“Well thanks for clearing that up. And I know how much you love Kara and I have to thank you so much for making her this happy. I listened to her talk about you I could feel the love radiating off of her, it made me sick.” Both of them laugh and Alex wiped some tears building in her eyes. “It’s like the sky meeting the ground, you two.”

“Not meant to be together but nothing is going to stop us?” Alex looked at Lena.

“Exactly. I know I should be in no place to say this right now but I need you to protect Kara, Lena.”

“I think she can protect herself, quite easily actually.”

“No, I know that but she told me she’d die for you and I believe that she would so please, protect her Lena.”

“Alex you know I’ll do my best, and Kara Danvers may be willing to die for me but I won’t let that happen, ever because Lord knows I will stand in front of an army of aliens that are 10 feet tall to protect her and I will use my very last breath to tell her how much she means to be, if she’s dead I can’t do that can I?” Alex leaned in and embraced Lena in a quick hug before letting her go. “Now, enough emotions, we’re going to go back out there and you’re going to act all cool and callous like you usually are and I’m going to be snarky as hell to you because that’s how we’ll work. Come along Danvers,” Lena said pulling Alex up.

“My sister can tell me what to do, you can’t Luthor,” Alex grinned at Lena who just smirked back and walked out the door.

 

Everyone was sat silently on the sofa, tense. When Alex and Lena walked out they all slowly turned to look at them still not saying a word. Lena looked at the guys, then to Alex and then quickly back to Kara. “Do I have something on my face or . . .?”

“Aside from ugliness.”

“Wow, Danvers, where’d you get that insult from, the playground?”

“Actually I got it from your- wait.”

“What?”

“Delicate question, can I use those crappy ‘your mum’ jokes on you or what?”

“Listen, just because my mother was head of some anti-alien company that wanted wipe everything that wasn’t fit for them on this planet which probably included everyone in this room right now doesn’t mean you can’t use those jokes on me.” Kara was frozen on her sofa, quickly blinking at the scene unfolding in front of her right now. She slowly stood up and walked over the two who were bickering about insults. They stopped and looked at her. Kara slowly lifted both her hands and placed them onto Lena’s and Alex’s face, much to their confusion.

“Sorry, I was just making sure you weren’t like, I don’t know holograms.” She removed her hands and looked between her sister and girlfriend, unbelievably happy how they’re getting along. She looked at Lena and smiled at her, amazed how she has someone who could out the world at peace with a few minutes of chatting.

“You’re still staring at me so I must have something on my face,” Lena grinned.

“Yeah but it’s only me,” she replied and leaned forward pressing her lips to Lena’s and placing her arms around Lena’s shoulders.

“Ew,” Alex muttered and walked over to Maggie, placing herself onto her lap.

“Isn’t that adorable, a smooth,” Maggie said to Alex.

“Smooth?”

“Well smooth for little Danvers over there.” Winn and Mon-el smiled at the interaction in front of them and tightened their own grip on each other’s hands. James smiled and got out his phone to send a text to Lucy, reminding her that he loved her, despite the distance between them. Alex began to smile at Lena and Kara until one of them let out a loud moan.

“OKAY! Who’s up for some games because I sure am! Kara?” Alex got up and grabbed Kara’s wrist from around Lena and pulled her away from Lena who was now laughing. “Come on, Luthor. Put your money where your mouth is and try me at poker.”

“You’re so on, Danvers,” Lena smirked.

“That’s a bad idea, Alex, you have a reputation,” Kara said, silently betting on her girlfriend to win.

“Oh please, she’s a businesswoman, how is that going to help at a game of poker.” As it turns out it helped a lot. The constant sit ins with old, white men meant Lena had the best poker face and as someone who has to do a lot of negotiations with people, it meant she could tell when anyone was bluffing. Needless to say Lena won. Alex lost miserably and Kara had never been happier. Her family almost felt whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for fun because im bored and who cares about my work on biopsychology that had to be done.  
> if its awful then whoops,  
> find me on tumblr at wellpuffmycream and send me prompts, im running out things to write :)


End file.
